


Little League

by reddiecowards



Category: IT, IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reddie, Reddie Fairytales (IT), benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecowards/pseuds/reddiecowards
Summary: It was Richie’s turn to stare. How could anyone not like a pretty boy like him? He seemed likeable enough to Richie. Plus he had the coolest lunchbox he’d ever seen.“They think I’m annoying,” Richie replied honestly.“They think I’m weird,” the kid replied.They stared at each other.“I’m Eddie.”“Richie.”or Reddie told through Conan Grays album Kid Krow
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. (Can We Be Friends?)

**Author's Note:**

> Could you be my best friend?  
> I'll tell you all my secrets  
> I'll tell you all the times  
> That I wish that I could die

Richie Tozier didn’t have very many friends. He didn’t blame people either, of course. It wasn’t their fault that he liked to play in the dirt and it wasn’t their fault he was too loud and obnoxious and annoying. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He didn’t blame them for not wanting to befriend him.

And maybe last year he wasn’t all that prepared for being all alone but this year he was. He was prepared to sit in the back away from the other students so he wouldn’t distract them, he was ready to play alone at recess in the little spot he found last year. He was okay with that because he didn’t blame them.

He was sure that if he were in their place, he wouldn’t want to play with him either.

There were new kids in his class this year, but that was to be expected. Miss Johnson put him in a seat sort of near the middle next to a wheezy kid with a dinosaur band-aid on his knee. He guessed Miss Johnson was going to put him in the back by the end of the day so he didn’t unpack that much at his desk. He turned to say something to his new desk partner but decided against it. He almost forgot he wasn’t supposed to talk too much, kids didn’t like what usually came out of his mouth. He didn’t blame them.

So, he sat quietly, swinging his legs absentmindedly and dreamed about the old sandbox nobody plays at anymore because it was under a big tree and too many leaves fell in it. Richie liked that sandbox, it was far away from any playground equipment so none of the other kids could hear him if he wanted to practice his voices. Nobody bothered him and he didn't bother anybody.

It was to his surprise when he found the wheezy kid sitting at the edge of the sandbox during recess, looking in it warily.  
Richie wasn’t really sure what to do. He could find somewhere else to play of course, but he wasn’t quite sure where he would go. He’s never really been in this situation before. His feet carried him over anyway, dredging up grass as he went. He had his lunch bag clutched tight in his hand, nearly empty. He hadn’t eaten the carrots his mom packed only the good stuff like the chocolate cupcake they had baked just last night.

The kid didn’t look up when he approached and he didn’t look up when Richie stopped right in front of him. He had the coolest superman lunch box sitting in the grass next to him and Richie kind of wanted it. He wouldn’t steal it of course, maybe the kid would trade it for Richie's Spider-man lunch box.

“What’re you doing here?” He found himself asking, eyes moving from the lunchbox to the kid.

“Playing?” The kid responded as if it were the most obvious thing. “Is it your sandbox or something?”

“No,” Richie said as if that thought were stupid even though his initial reaction was to say yes. “It’s just nobody ever comes over here.”

“I like it here,” The kid was making a sandcastle. “It’s nice.”

“Yeah, well I just,” Richie paused. “It’s usually just me here because-”

“Do you want me to leave?”

The kid was looking at him now. He had large doe like brown eyes and freckles across his nose. His hair was fluffy and it flopped in the wind. He was pretty.

“Well no,” Richie spluttered. “I just...”

He sighed and sat plopped down in the grass right outside the sandbox, he set his lunch down in front of him and put his chin in his hand.

“Kids don’t really like to play with me. So I come here so I don't bother them too much.”

There was a long pause and the kid watched him, giving him a thoughtful look that seemed much too mature for a seven year old.

“Kids don’t like me either.” He said.

It was Richie’s turn to stare. How could anyone not like a pretty boy like him? He seemed likeable enough to Richie. Plus he had the coolest lunchbox he’d ever seen.

“They think I’m annoying,” Richie replied honestly.

“They think I’m weird,” the kid replied.

They stared at each other.

“I’m Eddie.”

“Richie.”

“I like your lunchbox,” Eddie said, eyeing Richie’s bag.

Richie looked down at his Spider-man lunchbox before looking back at Eddie and then glancing at his Superman lunchbox.

“Thanks, I like yours better,” Richie supplied. “Wanna trade?”

Eddie looked down at his lunchbox and shrugged. He picked up the metal box, undoing the latches and emptying the contents onto the grass. It seemed he hadn’t eaten any of his lunch because a full sandwich, some apple slices and a granola bar fell out, untouched.

“Gee Whiz!” Richie exclaimed. “Didn’t you eat?”

Eddie shrugged and handed over his lunchbox, waiting for Richie to do the same. Richie emptied his carrots and they switched them.

“My momma thinks I need to watch what I eat.”

Richie stared at him. The kid was almost skinnier than Richie.

“But you’re real skinny!” Then, before he could help it, one of his voices presented itself. “Ah say! Ah say! A real skinn-ay boy! Ah say!”

Richie’s not quite sure when the voices started or why he started using them. His mom said they made him special and if he kept trying, maybe he’d get to be on talk shows and shows like Saturday Night Live.

Eddie was staring at him. Richie watched in fear, usually the voices are what made kids not want to talk to him anymore, they thought they were stupid and too loud and weird, too. He watched the boy’s facial expressions change in what seemed like slow motion. His nose scrunched, his eyes crinkled and then he was laughing. That was a new response, no one ever really laughed at his jokes.  
Richie smiled proudly as Eddie doubled over.

“Can we be friends?” Richie asked suddenly, so suddenly in fact he was afraid that it might scare Eddie away.

But Eddie smiled and looked over at his new Spider-man lunchbox. He turned and beamed at Richie.

“I think so!”

They played soldiers in the sandcastle Eddie made after that.


	2. Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She says you can’t play due to, ah,” She paused. “Due to illness.”  
> “Oh.”  
> “I’m sorry.”  
> “How did she find out?”  
> “Pardon?” 
> 
> or Eddie's already mad and overhearing Richie Tozier is just the cherry on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell all of your friends that I'm crazy and drive you mad that I'm such a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath

Eddie Kaspbrak was already furious.

It was barely even noon and he felt as if he would explode if someone even glanced at him.

It was his seventh grade year, the year kids could finally try out for school sports in Derry and the first year he could go and try for track. Eddie loved running. It made him feel free and feel almost like a normal kid. A kid who doesn’t have a pill for every hour, one who doesn’t have to bend over backwards for their mother and one who didn’t have to go to the hospital if he so much as sneezed because he was going to be thirteen and his mother was normal.

Of course, none of that was true but running made him feel a tad bit better about it so that’s why he did it. He had been anticipating this year for as long as he could remember. He couldn’t wait to try his own at track, he felt that maybe he could even be really good at it. His friends would’ve come to the meets, would’ve cheered for him. Richie even said he would make him a sign and maybe bring pompoms. Both Stan and Eddie shot down that idea really quick but it still made Eddie beam because it was finally his chance. It was his chance to prove himself. To prove that he wasn’t some little sick and fragile kid and to prove that he could at the very least do this. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to prove it to, him or his mother but either way he was so ready to be on the track.

And then he got called down to the office.

He hated the fucking office. It smelled like old people. No, it smelled like his Aunt’s house in Bangor and there was a gray haired lady in there who always glared at him when he walked in. He wasn’t entirely sure how Richie could stand to be sent there so much and just sit there being glared at by people like the gray haired lady and breathe in the scent of old people and pencil shavings. But luckily for him, he didn’t have to talk to the gray haired lady because Miss Meyers was in there.

She was holding the sign-up sheet for the track team in her hand. Eddie had gone in early yesterday with Bill to sign up and if he squinted really hard from where he was standing, he might’ve been able to see his name printed in tiny font just under Joey Babbins. Miss Meyers turned to greet him when he walked in. She had a weary smile on her face.

“Hey, Eddie!” She said, trying to sound cheerful. “You signed up for track?”

“Yeah,” Eddie shot her a confused look, he didn’t really know why he had to be called to the office for this, it wasn’t like she was talking to everyone who signed up. “I did.”

Now Miss Meyers was looking at him with pity. He didn’t like that look all that much, it made him think of his mom.

“Well, uh,” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and shrugged, as if this would cushion the blow of whatever she had to say. “I’ve actually got a call from your mother.”

Eddie felt his heart sink.

“She says you can’t play due to, ah,” She paused. “Due to illness.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“How did she find out?”

“Pardon?” She suddenly looked very guilty as she looked around the office, maybe looking for help. No one came to her rescue.

“How did she find out?” Eddie repeated carefully.

“Oh, um. Hm,” She sighed and set down the clipboard. “I’m sorry, Eddie. It’s just you had so many illnesses listed under the information sheet that you handed in, I had to call. Especially with...um...your mothers history and all-”

“No, I get it,” Eddie said through his teeth, turning on his heel. “Thank you.”

And that’s how he got here, walking through the hallway so angry he might just burst. Of course, at first he was sad. He almost cried but lessons with the Bowers’ gang told him he really shouldn’t do that at school. Or ever, maybe.

So instead, that sadness turned to anger and then it turned to anger towards his mother. And then, realizing he wouldn’t ever be able to pluck up the courage to say anything to his mother about it, he got even more angry. She wouldn’t change her mind, anyway. She’d keep him locked up forever if she could.

The halls were empty, the seventh grade was at lunch and the other grades were in class. He decided to go get his lunch box and eat somewhere else today, he didn’t really want to deal with his friends’ pitying looks once he told them. He was walking past the boys bathroom when he heard it. A voice and a damn familiar one, too.

“No, it’s not like that!” Someone was saying. “I swear-”

“Shut up, fairy.”

That was Belch Huggins.

That meant Henry was probably in there with him.

Usually, Eddie would walk past. Possibly even run because there was no way that on a day like today, he was anywhere near prepared to fuck around with the Bowers gang. But the voice was familiar, he knew it too well because it was the voice that made him laugh and also annoyed the shit out of him on numerous occasions.

“Not today, please.”

That was Richie fucking Tozier.

Which was surprising if he thought about it because Richie wasn’t really one to try and negotiate with or beg Henry Bowers. He usually couldn’t keep his mouth shut and ended up saying some really brave things. He always got beat for it in the end and it was always Eddie who had to waste his bandages on him.

“Shut the fuck up,”

And there was Henry.

“I seen you with that wheezy fairy,” Henry snarled. “Just a pair of faggots, huh?”

And Eddie was rooted to the spot in the middle of the hall, just listening. If any of them were to peer out the door, they’d see him and then Eddie would be fucked.

“Who? Eddie?” Richie was trying to sound nonchalant now, as if he wasn’t about to get beat up. It wasn’t working that well though, Eddie could still hear the panic in his voice. “Kaspbrak? I don’t even really like him.”

And that didn’t hurt that much because Eddie knew he was lying to get out of whatever he decided to get into. Well, maybe he didn’t decide but he usually made it worse by talking.

“Then why you always hanging out?” That was Belch, his voice was deeper than Henry’s which was funny if you thought about it because Henry got held back twice.

“I-” Richie was scrambling, maybe if Eddie’s feet unfroze he could get help. “I don’t _wanna_ hang out with him.”

Eddie nearly snorted, that was the weakest excuse he’d ever heard. Even those dumbasses wouldn’t buy that.

“It’s his mom, everyone knows how crazy she is,” Richie rambled on. “She forced us! We’re not that close and I’m not a fairy!”

That struck a little too close to home. Who was he to call his mother crazy? Plus, now that he’s told that to Henry, everyone’s going to believe that, it’d spread around the school like wildfire. They’ll give him pity looks and try and hold pity conversations with him, just like Miss Meyers. Everyone was going to look at him like he was a scared little kid.

In that moment, he hated Richie. Maybe it was dramatic. Maybe he was just trying to pin the blame on something because he was already mad about not being able to even try for track. Maybe, he was finding a different outlet to take out his anger on since it couldn’t be his mother. But he couldn’t take the pity. He could handle his own and he did have friends, friends he’d gotten on his own and friends whom his mother hated. Eddie knew Richie was trying to save himself but it still felt sort of like a stab to the gut, felt like he was talking behind his back. Eddie felt kind of sick. Richie better hope that Eddie didn’t get one pitying glance in the halls tomorrow.

He was brought out of his thoughts but a loud thud followed by a shout. Eddie was ninety percent sure someone just punched Richie. But the sound managed to unfreeze Eddie’s feet because he was suddenly running towards the edge of the bathroom door and cupping his hands around his mouth, lowering his voice as low as he could.

“Whoever's in there better scram!” He shouted. “Mr. Bellby is coming to check for smokers!”

And then he ran around the corner, praying the Bowers gang didn’t come his way when they bolted out the door. He peered carefully around the wall and saw Henry and Belch’s retreating backs as they scrambled down the hallway, away from the bathroom. Richie didn’t come out. Eddie hesitated before turning the corner and walking back towards the bathroom. He pulled a band-aid out of his pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand. It was a superman themed band-aid, one of the ones Eddie had gotten at Richie’s request. Eddie liked Spider-man better, anyhow.

Eddie hated the Derry bathrooms. They were dim and the stall doors were covered in rust and there was an unspeakable amount of grime on all the faucets. Eddie’s not sure when the last time they cleaned the floor was, if they ever have. One of the lights was flickering when he walked in and Richie was sprawled on the same dirty floor he’d just been thinking about, his back against the dusty wall.

Eddie took a good look at him and couldn’t seem to find any sympathy for his friend as he laid slumped against the wall, blood leaking slowly from his nose. Richie looked up and smiled when he saw Eddie, there was a bruise forming on his cheek. He pushed some hair from his eyes.

“There’s my nurse,” He joked. “Still got those band-aids?”

Eddie crossed his arms and in his head he saw he looked very much like his mother. He dropped his arms limply to his sides before remembering the bandage still clutched in his hand. It was almost a crumbled ball now. He threw it on the floor near Richie’s feet, although he’s not really sure what Richie would need a band-aid for. His nose was the only thing bleeding. He shook his head to clear it and tried to keep his face passive. Richie looked from the bandage on the floor and then looked back up on Eddie.

“Eds, what’s-”

“Don’t fucking call me that, Richie.”

There was a beat and Eddie began to turn, ready to head out the door.

“Patch yourself up,” He said. “I would but we’re not friends apparently.”

“Eddie, what are you-”

Eddie whirled back around. The anger was beginning to show itself.

“Well, I mean,” Eddie started firmly. “My mom only forces you to hang out with me, so.”

Richie just looked at him.

“You heard that?” He asked, but he didn’t look all that sorry.

Eddie sighed.

“Forget it,” He mumbled. “Just...forget it.”

“No, Eds. Wait,” He was scrambling up, his nose was getting blood on his shirt. He rubbed it carelessly on his sleeve and Eddie shot him a look of disgust. “Eddie.”

Eddie stared at him, waiting.

“I didn’t mean any of that,” Richie said seriously. “I was just in a sticky situation, I won’t do that again-”

“Yeah, Richie, I fucking hope not,” Eddie retorted impatiently. “Jesus, Rich, Henry’s going to tell the whole school and then I’m people are either going to fucking pity me or they’re just gonna keep talking behind my back and you’d better hope they don’t pity me.”

Richie blinked at him.

“Eds, are you okay?” Richie asked as if Eddie was the one with a large bruise forming on his cheek and a gross bloody nose.

“Am _I_ okay?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Eddie, I didn’t mean any of it, you know that,” Richie said again. “You’ve been my best friend since the first grade. You’re the reason I have any friends at all!”

And really, Eddie did know that. Deep down, Eddie knew he was taking out his anger on the wrong person for the wrong reasons. He just couldn’t help it, he was just so angry. He looked back up at Richie and saw the genuine look in his eye and he suddenly hated himself for getting mad at Richie. It was with a dawning horror he realized he was acting very much like his mother.

He slumped.

“I know, Rich.”

He sighed and walked over to the counter, looking from porcelain sinks to Richie until he got the hint and jumped up on it, legs swinging over the sides. Eddie pulled some hand sanitizer out of his pockets, using it before replacing the cap and walking over to the paper towel dispensers. He grabbed a handful and went back to Richie, pulling one from the pile he’d made and setting the rest on the sink. He could feel Richie watching him as he did this but he didn’t speak. It was sort of odd to be this silent with Richie around, they weren’t usually quiet. He folded the paper towel a few times before holding it up to Richie’s nose, grabbing Richie’s hand and forcing him to hold his own damn paper towel. Then, he went to inspect the bruise.

“Doesn’t look that bad,” Eddie finally commented. “There’s not much I can do about it, you’ll just have to wait for it to heal. Maybe ice it when you get home.”

“Eddie-” Richie started but Eddie already knew what he would ask. He deserved an explanation anyway.

“My mom told the school I can’t participate in track,” He confessed. “Told ‘em I was too sick so I can’t run. Miss Meyers told me today and she looked at me like I was a fragile baby.”

Another beat of silence as they both took it in. Eddie broke the silence again.

“Guess you can’t make that stupid sign after all,” He tried with a sad smile. “Stan wins either way.”

“Spaghetti-”

“Rich, I don’t want any more sympathy please.”

Another beat. Then,

“Why don’t we just...skip class.”

“What?”

“Skip class,” Richie shrugged. “For the rest of the day. We can go get chocolate soda’s from the drugstore and stuff, maybe catch a double feature at the Aladdin.”

Eddie gaped at him.

“But,” He paused. “But what about my mom?”

“She’s already pissed you off,” Richie countered. “And you can’t go yell at her, it’s like a passive agressive fuck you, ya know?”

Eddie pretended to think it over but they both knew he’d already decided.

“Fine, only if you’re paying.”

“Well then, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie said, pushing past him to hop off the counter. “It’s a date.”

“Jesus, you’re such a fucking dope.”

Richie gave him a goofy smile, the blood was starting to dry around his nose.

“Wash your face first,” Eddie said, wrinkling his nose. “People are gonna think you’re insane if you don’t.”

Richie grabbed some of the paper towels Eddie had used earlier off the counter and turned on the faucet, wetting them.

“And for what it’s worth, Eds,” Richie said quietly. “I think you would’ve been a track star.”

Eddie couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face.

“Don’t call me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm sorry if some of these seemed rushed ik that it's supposed to be like little snippets from their lives through these songs but with some of them i rlly have to dig deep to relate them to the story...but the next few chapters will be them in high school and you know...the good stuff is coming! 
> 
> also richie mentions getting chocolate sodas at the drugstore because eddie gets them there in the book so :)

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry this one is so short! It's sort of like a trial run i suppose. Anyway, i hope you like it lmao it's 2 am and I'm just kinda like feeling motivated to do stuff for the first time lmao. Anyways comment or come talk to me @ reddiecowards on tumblr bc I'm sad and bored and i want friends. thank you lovelies!


End file.
